


Crashes and Crushes

by UhmLikeWhet



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: CARMILLA IN A TUX, F/F, Fluff, Laura in a dorky beanie, adorkableness, car crashes, cuteness, warning: blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmLikeWhet/pseuds/UhmLikeWhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is late for a wedding and hits Lauras car while in a rush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashes and Crushes

You run out of your apartment building as fast as you can. It's your brother, Will's, wedding and of course you woke up late and forgot your dress at the cleaners.

The cleaners is 15 minutes out of your way and it's too late to pick up the dress _and_ change, so you throw on an old black tux and black tie and black high heels, with you're hair the way it usually is, curled, and lighter make up than usual. You scuff thinking of that horrid dress. You didn't want to wear the stupid fabric anyway. Willy boy is just going to have to deal with it.

You're driving. Worse than usual. You've never really cared about the speed limit so it's no change from your usual speed, but it is a tad more reckless. You turn up the music and throw your cigarette out the window. You bang lightly on the steering wheel dancing to the song that's playing. "You know I know, yes I've been told, I redefine sin." The Pretty Reckless does wonders to your mood. You stop at a red light and roll down all your windows along with the sun roof. God you love your convertible. 

You look to your right and see a cute blonde wearing a brown beanie a bit too baggy on her head. You squint your eyes and smirk to yourself seeing her sing to something. You don't know what it is because her windows are up but you think to yourself it's probably One Direction or Justin Bieber. She seems like the type to listen to children's music, just by appearance.

You chuckle to yourself when she looks your way and blushes away. You wink when she looks back and lite a cigarette you had behind your ear. The light turns green.  She scuffs and starts to drive. You shake your head and continue to smoke while driving. 

You're behind her and she's driving miserably slow. You honk a few times but she sticks to the speed limit. You ride terribly close to her car which you now know was a mistake because she stops short and you slam into the back of her car.

"Oh scheiße." You say under your breath holding your bleeding forehead. 

You get out of the car and knock on the blondes window. "You gonna get out or what?" You snark. She looks frozen in place. A hint of disappointment in her golden brown eyes. She looks at you scared before getting out. 

"I'm- I'm so sorry I-"

You wipe the angry look off your face and look at the girl stunned. She _was_ listening to One Direction. Fool's gold you think. Your nieces are always blasting this ridiculous band so you've learned most of the songs. She looks about your age, but she's very short. Shes wearing the brown beanie which seam to match the old brown Domo T-shirt, way to big for her, that shes wearing. Her light blue skinny jeans fit her curves wonderfully. The adorable outfit is concluded with a pair of red converse. She's absolutely adorable rambling on and apologizing. 

 _Carmilla what are you doing? You don't do adorable. But she smells so good... Like flowers and cookies. Carmilla... No._ You shake your head and tune back in to what she's saying. 

"And the cat.. It just ran and-"

"Cupcake, cupcake." You hold your hands out in mock surrender. " It's ok, it's ok. Lets just take a look at the damage." You look confused when she finally looks at you. She wears a scared open mouth gasp and covers her mouth. Then you remember. You have head damage. 

You feel the cut on your forehead and realize it's bleeding worse than before.

Tears start welling in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do and I'll do it." She starts panicking, pacing back and forth.

"I'm fine." You huff. "Look I'm late for a wedding, can you just pull your car up so I can check out the damage?" You sigh dropping your hands.

"Its your wedding day. Right. Ok. Hang on." She opens her car door. 

"No, it's not mine. It's my brothers."

"Oh, sorry, I just assumed. You look..." She blushes and closes the door once she's inside. 

You shake your head and chuckle to yourself before walking to the back of the cars.

She pulls to the side of the road and you get to see the damage.

You're screwed. Your entire front bumper is banged up. Your car is quite the trooper. It hasn't fallen apart in the 5 years you've had it. It just had a few scratches here and there but nothing major. Until now. "Ohhhh scheiße." You put and hand on your hip and the other pinches the bridge of your nose. Of course the cuties car has no damage. She has one of those boat attachment thingys. You have no ideas what it's called, but it seamed to have protected her end.

"You speak German?"

"Really cupcake? That's what you're worried about right now."

"I've already called a tow truck. They said 20 minutes they'd be here."

You huff crouching on the ground. Your head hurts like hell and now you're going to miss Wills wedding. "Fantastic."

"Hey is your head ok?" 

"Juuuust peachy creampuff."

"Creampuff?"

"Carmilla." You say a bit irritated.

"Excuse me?" 

You stand back up and extend a hand. "Carmilla is my name." You smile when she takes your hand. It's so small and fragile. So soft and smooth. You bow and kiss it smirking to her blush.

"Your tux suits you." She says awkwardly. 

"Thanks cutie." You look back at your car and huff bringing the back of your hand to wipe more blood off of your head. 

"Here." She takes off her shirt. You try not to gawk but your eyes wander and widen. 

"See something you like?" She giggles giving you her shirt. Thank goodness she was wearing an undershirt.

"Uhm." You cough distracting yourself. "Uh thanks." You lift the shirt and lean on the side of your car nursing your head. 

The girls phone rings and she walks away answering it. 

In a few minutes she comes back with a sad expression. "Hey listen, I'm sorry about all of this, but I need to go. I'm late for work." You look at her with a confused expression and go to hand back her shirt. "No no, please. You need it more than I do." She chuckles. "Can I see your phone?" You hand her your phone from your back pocket without hesitation. Her tongue pokes out from the side of her lips and she furrows her brows as she types. Adorable. She hums with one more dramatic click and hands your phone over. "Just call me whenever and we can exchange insurance or something." She chuckles walking backwards. 

You look at the phone. _Creampuff_. You smile to yourself and remove her now bloody shirt. "Hey wait."

She turns around.

"Is my head still bleeding?" 

She walks over to you to get a better look, standing on her tippy toes it be eye level with you. "No I think you're good. It's really not that deep of a cut." You're distracted by how close you are that you look down at her lips absentmindedly. She copy's your eyes but after a while clears her throat and takes the shirt from your hands flicking her eyes back up to your wound. She dabs around it clearing the rest of the blood and smiles handing it back. 

"I expect this washed and cleaned the next time I see you." She smiles walking away.

"Next time?" You yell back. 

"Next time. The least I owe you is a coffee. _Carmilla_." She drives away leaving you dazed and confused waiting for the the tow truck. 

You look at your phone again and hit call. "Hey, what's your name?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^-^  
> Featured Songs  
> \- Going to hell by: The Pretty Reckless  
> \- Fool's Gold by: One Direction


End file.
